The present invention relates to a noise dosimeter for assessing exposure to noise levels, for example, to determine occupational noise exposure.
Measuring noise is an important element of programs to prevent hearing loss caused by noise exposure. Such measurements are normally conducted with a noise dosimeter that can be used to measure environmental noise. Such dosimeters provide a sensitive broad-spectrum microphone that may be calibrated to a standard and include circuitry for calculation of sound pressure levels including, for example, peak sound pressure level and time average sound pressure levels. The circuitry may include filtering to provide different weightings conforming to sound exposure safety standards.
Current noise dosimeters can be lightweight and portable, for example, to be attached to a person's clothing at the shoulder near the ears for continuous environmental noise monitoring.